


Let Me Heal You.

by JJWolfe



Series: Let Me Heal You. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a devotee, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Disabled Character, Congenital amputee, Derek is a Good Friend, Derek is a Great Dad, Derek is a double leg amputee, Duke the service dog, Kid Fic, Kylin is a oc, M/M, OC's Are mine, Physical Disability, Prostetic, Scars, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is angry, Stubborn Derek, Stubborn Stiles, Styles is a amputee, allison is a bitch, derek has scars, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Derek Hale, a single father, double leg amputee since birth, owns a construction company,  lives life to the fullest. The words, 'I can't' isn't in his dictionary. When his best friend Erica asks him a huge favor in name of her friend Lydia he can't say no. So, Stiles moves into his place. Well he is kinda hot, if he would just got rid of that chip on his shoulder.Stiles doesn't like this one bit, but because he lost his right leg below the knee he doesn't have a choice. Lydia said that the place of this Derek guy is accommodated for a disabled person and there is no way he can move back in with Scott in his and Kira's small appartment, it's the logic conclusion. But he doesn't have to like it. Because this guy is disabled, doesn't mean he knows what he is going through.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes again a, well two, imperfect heroes. Don't like, don't read, I know it isn't for everyone. I'm not sure if it needs a warning but I'll do it anyways, I put some pics up and one of them is a pic of two residual limbs, so to give an idea how far Derek's legs are amputated.

“Come on Lydia, say yes. Please?” Erica pleaded. “You could use some distraction.”

“I don’t know, it’s just....”

“Stiles can miss you for one night, right? And when I hear you talk about him, he really doesn’t appreciate you being there.”

“It’s just hard on him. It’s life changing you know.”

“Mmhmm, I’ll understand. But does that mean you have to be there 24/7?”

“I’ll guess you’re right. Another problem though, we still need a place for him to stay. He can no longer stay with Scott and Kira.”

“Erica nodded. “ I’ll make you a deal, you go out with me and I’ll help you find him a place. You can even bring your friends.”

“Okay. When?”

“Uhm, tonight?”

“Tonight? I’m not sure my friends can make it.”

“When you know where we’re going, I’m sure you’re friends can make it.” Erice gave her a piece of paper. “ This is the address.”

Lydia read it. “Wait, what? This is an invite only club.”

Erica shrugged her shoulders. “We have friends in high places. So, see you tonight? Make sure you let me know how many of your friends are coming so I can tell the bouncer at the door.”

“Okay, I’ll call you.”

“Be there by eight.”

They said their goodbyes and Lydia dialed Scotts number the minute she was out the door. “Scott, do you guys want to go out tonight?”

~-~

Scott looked at the club and then at Lydia. “How? I mean this is….”

“My friend Erica. And speak of the devil.” She smiled when the blond approached them.

“Lydia.” She hugged her. “Come, follow me.”

They walked by the long row of people and stopped in front of the red velvet robe that seperated the crowd from the entrance. “Hi Bobby,” Erica greeted the bouncer.

“These are your friends?” Erica nodded. The bulky man removed the rope and gestured them inside. They heard the protests of the people still waiting to get inside.

Bob stopped Erica. “Tell Derek I still own him.”

Erica stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheek. “You know he just wants to help. How is she doing by the way?”

“Great! She loves the new chair.”

“Good. Tell her, aunty Erica will take her shopping in a few days.”

“She would love that, thanks.”

“No worries. Okay, got to go. See you later hot stuff.” She grinned and walked towards the others who were waiting for her.

When Lydia looked at her curiously she explained. “His daughter has spina bifida and needed a new chair. My friend Derek made it happen. They are good people. Now let’s get inside.”

They walked inside and Lydia and her friends looked around in aw. “This is awesome,” Ian said out loud.

Erica looked around and her face broke into a smile when she saw her friends. “This way.”

She walked towards one of the half rounded booths situated around the huge dance floor and greeted her friends.

“Finally,” a young man with curly blond hair stated.

“What? You do know that I’m always fashionably late.” Erica grinned. She plopped down next to a man who was older than her other friends. He had a full beard, broad shoulders and strong arms, covered in tattoos. Visible because he wore a short sleeved shirt, despite the cold weather outside. “Hi sweetpea.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“Hi Erica,” he greeted, rolling his eyes. “Let me introduce my friends. The big black one is Boyd, the blonde is Isaac and last but not least the twins, Aiden and Ethan. I am Derek.”

Erica smirked. “Lydia?”

Lydia smiled and pointed at everyone introducing them. “Scott and Allison, Kira and Malia and the youngest, Liam.”

“Please sit.” Derek gestured towards the seats. He raised his hand and a minute later a waitress stood by their table.

“What can I bring you guys?”

“You drive?” Boyd asked Isaac, who nodded. “A beer please.”

“A white wine,” Erica smiled at her.

“NAB,” Derek ordered.

“Which brand?” The waitress asked.

“Whatever you have on tap.”

She nodded and faced Lydia and her friends. They all ordered and she wrote it down.”Jesse, open a tab,” Derek said.

She smiled at him and walked away.

“Uhm, NAB?” Liam asked.

“Non alcoholic beer,” Derek explained. “So, what you guys think?”

“It’s awesome,” Scott stated.

“I will tell my brother.”

“Whait? Your brother owns the club?”

“And several others.” He faced Erica. “You didn’t tell them?”

“Lydia glared at her. “ Friends in high places, hey?”

Erica just grinned. “Well, it sounded good at the time.”

Snickering, Derek throw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead. “And I still love you.”

They talked about different things, danced and drank.

“Well, you almost drowned,” Boyd looked at Isaac.

“Did not.”

“Uhm, yeah you did,” Derek chimed in.

Scott and Ian, who just arrived back at the table, leaving the girls on the dancefloor, catched the last sentence and where curious. “What happened?” Liam asked, sitting down.

“Last summer we went water skiing and Isaac wants to do it again this summer. But last time he almost drowned.” Boyd snickered.

“I did not.” Isaac pouted.

“What are we talking about?” Erica asked, plopping down next to Boyd.

“That Isaac almost drowned last summer.” Boyd explained, pulling her towards him and started to kiss her.

“Get a room.” Isaac sighed.

“ You are just jealous.” Erica stated, kissing Boyd long and hard.

Derek checked his watch, seeing that it was almost twelve. “Okay boys and girls, that's it for me.”

Boyd stood and disappeared somewhere around a corner, returning with a wheelchair.

 

Lydia and her friends looked at each other. “Did you know?” Scott whispered at Lydia.

She shook her head, Erica didn’t tell her

Derek moved to the edge of the booth and moved into the chair with ease, he was a double amputee. Both his legs ended just a few inches below his hips. His jeans was altered to fit snugly over his short residual limbs.

 

 

 

He turned his chair and faced Boyd. “Don’t forget about that delivery.”

Boyd shook his head. “At two, wood delivery. Got it boss.”

Derek rolled his eyes. He turned to face Lydia and her friends. “ It was so good to meet you, I had a great time, we should do it again.” They could only nod. “ I think I broke your friends, Erica. I’ll take it, you didn’t tell them about this either.” But instead of being angry he smiled. “Well, I’ve got to go.”

Erica leaned forward and laid her hands on his shoulders, kissing both his cheeks. “Say hi to Kylin.”

“I will.” he kissed her back, said his goodbyes and wheeled towards the exit.

Erica turned to face Lydia and her friends, who were still staring at the door Derek had just disappeared through. “Hello, earth to new friends. Hey don’t freak out on me. Okay, I should have told you.”

“It’s not that, “Scott said shaking his head. “That guy is awesome, I mean, talking about all the extreme sports he is doing.”

Isaac grinned. “Yeah, he is pretty amazing.”

“Okay,” Erica started. “Derek Hale, thirty two years old, owns a construction business, single father and he was born that way.”

“You mean congenital amputation?” Lydia asked.

Erica nodded. “I’ll guess I forget to tell you because to me, to us,” he gestured to the others, “it’s just a part of Derek, of who he is.”

Lydia and her friends nodded, understanding what she is saying.

Erica was quiet for a few minutes, like she was thinking about something. She smiled and looked at Lydia. “I just got an idea.”


	2. Chapter two

Derek opened the heavy steel door from his loft with the remote control, when his phone started to buss.

He was greeted by his service dog Duke and absentmindedly scratched his ear, while picking up his phone from the seat of his wheelchair. He frowned when he saw that it was Erica. “Hey gorgeous. Everything still okay over there?” He knew that they were still at the club.

 

“Well, Ethan is trying to get into Liam’s pants.”

Derek snickered. “About time.” He had watched Ethan eying the younger man all night.

“Yeah. And Liam is now looking for Ethan’s tonsils.”

“Okay, too much information. So what do you want?”

“Are you home this afternoon?”

“Uhm, yeah. Kylin is spending the weekend at mom and dad, so I’m free.”

“Your mom couldn’t miss him?”

“Yep.” When he had called that he would pick up Kylin a little later then he had said, she had asked if he could spend the weekend. “So why do you ask?”

Can I come by with Lydia? We want to ask you a big favor.”

“Yeah sure, but give a heads up when you’re coming.”

“I will, no problem.”

“Now I’m gonna crash. See you later.” They said their goodbyes and Derek looked at Duke. “Let’s go to bed.”

~-~

The next morning, despite the late hour last night, he woke up early. He checked the clock on his bedside table and groaned. “ Way too early.” He turned around again and buried his face in his pillow. He was just dozing off when a paw landed on his back. “Duke, go away.”

Duke started to whine. “It’s too early, come back in an hour.”

But the dog didn’t back off, he kept whining and pushed his snout into Derek’s face, licking him. Derek looked up and that was his downfall, who could say no to those eyes. “Alright, alright.” He scratched Duke behind his ear and smiled when the dog closed his eyes and sighed.

He throw off the covers, moved to the edge of his bed and lowered himself to the ground. He hand walked towards the bathroom and Duke trailed behind him. “Stay,” Derek commanded him and closed the bathroom door. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard Duke whining on the other side of the door. “You’re such a baby,” Derek growled.

He went through his morning routine and emerged from the bathroom a half hour later. Duke was laying on the bed. “Comfortable enough?” Derek mumbled. Duke lifted his head, looking at his master.

“What? You’re the one who wanted to get up.” He moved into his wheelchair and wheeled to his closet, picking out a jeans, a long sleeved shirt and warm sweater. laying the clothes on the bed, he transferred and got dressed.

He lowered himself from the bed and hand walked towards his living room, Duke again on his heels. Derek contemplated if he should make breakfast or go out. He looked at Duke, “want to go for a walk?” He grabbed Duke’s service vest and the dog immediately sat down, patiently waiting until Derek had put it on him.

Derek put on his winter jacket, heavy leather gloves, grabbed his skateboard and sat down on it. He pushed himself of with his hand, opened the heavy door, moving towards the elevator and closing the door behind him.

Five minutes later he was outside and took a deep breath, he loved autumn. He moved down the street, Duke walking beside him. He swirled with ease around the pedestrians, some of them yelping in surprise when he past them. He stopped and moved aside when his phone bussed, seeing that it was Aiden he answered. “You’re up early.”

Aiden chuckled. “So are you. Where you’re at?”

“On my way to Granny’s. You want to meet me there?”

“On my way.”

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the diner, Aiden already waiting for him outside. “Good morning,” he greeted Derek.

“Morning.” He moved of the skateboard and handed it to Aiden who took it from him. The young man opened the door and moved aside so Derek could enter the diner, who hand walked to one of the booths and pulled himself up on one of the seats. Aiden who had walked behind him, noticed that people were staring at his friend. He knew Derek his whole life but that was one thing he still had a problem with. His friend wasn’t a monkey at the zoo.

“Sit down,” Derek noticed that Aiden was glaring at some of the customers. “It’s not polite to glare.”

“How can you… I mean….”

Derek smiled, shredding of his gloves and jacket. “Aiden, I’ve been like this my whole life. I don’t notice them anymore. If people want to stare, let them.” Derek knew that his young friend had problems with this.

Aiden nodded and gestured to the skateboard, “Laura is so going to kill you.”

“Give me a break, it’s the only exercise I’m getting right now.” He tapped his flat stomach. “I’m getting fat.”

Aiden smirked, “Yeah right. How is the hip?” Derek had broken his hip due to a nasty fall while mountain biking.

 

“Better, kinda.”

Aiden rolled his eyes. “Yep, she is going to kill you. When are the screws coming out?”

“In three weeks and then again rehab.”

“If she knew what you are doing right now, you realise that she will take you on personally and torture you?”

Derek growled, “That is why you’re not telling her.” Laura was head of one of the top rehab centers in New York.

“My lips are sealed.”

A waitress approached their table, filling their cups with coffee. “What can I bring you boys?”

“The usual for me Lizzie,” Derek answered.

“And you, handsome?” She winked at Aiden.

“Aiden shook his head. “Every time.” He glared at Derek when the older man snickered. He checked the menu. “Number four, please.”

She left and Derek looked at his friend. “She likes you, a lot.”

Aiden huffed. “I think I need to let her down gently.”

Derek nodded. “Don’t keep her hopes up, cold turkey.”

That gave Aiden an idea. He moved until he was sitting next to Derek and grinned evilly.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, backing off.

“Go with it.” Aiden leaned forward and kissed Derek. They had a fling in the past, but decided that they were better of as friends.

Derek kissed him back, moaning into the kiss. He heard several customers gasp and whisper.

They broke it off and Aiden saw that Lizzie just stood there, mouth open in shock. “I think that she got the message.” He moved back to his own seat and looked at her. She was close to tears and stormed into the kitchen.

The waitress who brought their order smiled at both men. “We told her a couple times that you weren’t interested in women, but she didn’t want to listen. Now she knows. Enjoy your meal.”

“Thanks Kala.” Derek smiled at her.

They had almost finished their breakfast when the bells above the door chimed and a couple with their daughter entered the diner. The teenage girl was in a wheelchair and squealed when she saw Derek and Aiden. “Uncle Derek, uncle Aiden!” she called out.

Both men looked up and grinned wide when they saw who it was. “Look at you, in your brand new chair. You like it?” Derek asked her.

She nodded, “It’s awesome.” She wheeled closer to the booth and transferred with ease into the spot next to Derek, hugging him and kissing him on his cheek. “Thank you.”

He hugged her back. “No problem, sweetheart.”

She moved back into her chair and smiled at Aiden. “You lîke it?”

“You look so badass right now.”

She smiled from ear to ear. “I know.”

Both men laughed.

Her dad was at the counter placing their order and her mother moved to sit next to Derek, hugging him too with tears in her eyes. “Thank you so much, Derek.”

“Hey, hey don’t cry.” He smiled at her. “Anything for a friend. And you all have been my friends for a long time, hell I’ve seen Jessie growing up to the wonderful young lady she is right now.” He looked at the girl and winked at her. “And by the way, this is what my foundation does, making the life of disabled people easier.”

“We are still on for wednesday?” Jessie asked Derek.

He nodded. “Pick you up at two.”

“Wait? You are allowed to swim again?” Aiden asked him.

“Yes! About time too.”

Jessie’s mother stood when Bob approached them with their order to go. He shook hands with Derek and Aiden. “Ready to go?” He asked Jessie and his wife.

“See you wednesday, Derek.” Jessie turned her chair and headed for the door.

“See you then, sweetheart.”

Her parents said goodbye to the two men and followed their daughter.

“So Aiden, what is it you want to talk about?”

“What makes you think…” He stopped when he saw Derek’s raised eyebrows. “ Okay, it’s about Erica’s big favor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags, Allison has some thoughts about Derek. This is not for everyone, I warned you, don't come nagging about it. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos.

Derek was going through his exercise routine, well what he was allowed to do anyways. So right now he was doing a handstand, bending his arms and pushing himself back up. Earlier he had called Erica to let her know he knew what the big favor was.

“Aiden talked to you?” She had asked curiously.

“Yeah, and I’m not sure.” He had stated.

“Just talk to Lydia, hear her out.”

And Derek of course had agreed to listen to her friend.

“Nice ass.” Erica walked into his loft with Lydia and Allison in tow.

Derek lowered himself back on the exercise mat and glared at his friend. “I’m so regretting right now giving you that key.” He wasn’t bothered by the fact that he was only wearing shorts, the scars on his body visible.

Erica smirked, “ no you aren’t.”

Derek looked at them, “I thought you would only bring Lydia?”

“Allison was at Lydia’s and she is Stiles friend too.”

Derek grabbed a towel to dry his arms, chest and face nodded. “Okay.” 

He rolled up his shorts revealing his residual limbs which were covered by black stump socks. Allison glanced at his short stumps and her hands were itching, she really wanted to touch them. 

Allison licked her lips when she saw his hands move to his stumps, taking off the socks. She couldn’t wait to see those smooth bare stumps. She had to bite her lip to suppress a whimper when he took off the socks and she saw his stumps. There was severe scarring on both of them, they looked like burn scars. What happened to him, who did this to him? 

He dried his residual limbs with the towel and looked at Lydia. “How is your friend?”

“Physically he is good, but mentally....”

“He is in a bad place.” Derek understood. “And now he needs a place to stay.”

“Yes. He lived with his friends, but their apartment is too small and not handicapped accessible.”

“Yeah, and places that are, are too expensive.” He covered up his limbs and hand walked over to the couch, leaning against it. Duke moved to his side, laying down next to him.

“Can you help him?” Lydia asked him

“You spoke to him about this?”

“Yes, he is not too keen about it, but he understands that he can’t stay with his friends and he doesn’t want to go home.”

“Okay, when is he released from the centre?”

“Uhm,” Lydia hesitated.

“When?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Wait? What, tomorrow? And you waited this long to ask me?”

“We thought that he would stay longer, but Scott called us earlier. He will be released tomorrow.”

Derek sighed. “Okay, it’s a good thing Kylin isn’t here right now. He has a prosthetic?”

“Not yet.” Lydia stated.

“Wait, how long has he been in the centre?” Derek frowned.

“Six months.”

“And he is still not walking on two feet? He refused, right? Crutches?”

Lydia nodded. “He doesn’t feel comfortable with a prosthetic.” 

“Fantastic.” Derek growled, sarcastically.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Lydia asked.

“Yep, since I have one guest bedroom and that is upstairs. I had one downstairs, but made that into a room for Kylin. There is going to be a elevator installed, but that takes time.”

“And you can’t think of another solution?”

“No I can’t. I thought your friend would be walking by now. Well atleast being fitted with a prosthetic. Talk to him, if he can do stairs he is welcome to stay.”

“Okay, we’ll talk to him and let you know.”

Derek just nodded and the three women left after saying goodbye.

~-~

Stiles looked at the building, leaning on his crutches. “Where does he live?”

Lydia pointed at the large window. “There.”

“Wait, I can’t,”

“There is a elevator,” Erica cut him of. “How do you think Derek is getting upstairs and downstairs?”

They walked into the building when someone else just walked out. “Hey Erica,” the man greeted her. 

Stiles noticed that he wore a red polo shirt with the logo on it from one of those expensive grocery stores.

“Hey Frankie,” she smiled at him. 

“Ah, and this must be Derek’s guest, Stiles.” He looked Stiles up and down. “Mmhmm, a little thin, but with Derek’s cooking you will soon have some meat on those bones.” He handed Stiles his card. “Need anything from the store, you let me know. Erica it was good to see you again.”

“You too Frankie.” She smiled and opened the main door of the building. 

“Anyone else lives here?” Stiles asked.

“Not yet. This is Derek’s pet project. Building lofts and make them all handicapped accessible.”

“He owns the building?” Lydia asked.

“Yes, he bought it two years ago. He lived in an apartment first, but he thought that living conditions for the disabled could even be better. So he started this project and another loft is almost finished. He already has a buyer for it.”

They exited the elevator and the door to the loft was open.

“Derek!” Erica called out.

“Kitchen!”

They walked towards the kitchen, entering it and Stiles saw a man sitting on the counter doing the dishes. This must be Derek. 

Derek turned to face them. “Good morning.” He lowered himself back into his chair and wheeled over to them. “Hi, I’m Derek.” He stretched out his hand and Stiles shook it.

“Stiles.” He looked at the man and smirked. Lydia had told him that this Derek dude was a congenital amputee. “What am I, your charity case? Don’t for one minute think you know what I’m going through, because you don’t. Lydia told me that you’re born like this, so you have no idea.”

Derek raised his eyebrows, “You’re finished with your little tirade? I’m doing this because Erica asked me too and I’m always willing to help a friend. You want pity, sorry not happening. I don’t care what you say or do when it’s just the two of us in the loft, but do it in front of my son and your ass is on the street. Got it?”

“Let me get your stuff upstairs.” Lydia offered.

“The room is on the right, second door.” Derek explained.

“Okay.” Lydia took Stiles duffel bag and walked upstairs, Stiles following her.

“What was that, some tough love?” Erica questioned.

“Why did I say yes again?” Derek growled.

“Because you can’t refuse me anything and you have to admit, he is kinda cute.” Erica smiled at him.

Derek rolled his eyes, but Erica was right, he was cute. “He is angry, it’s understandable. But he isn’t ready to accept it and the sooner he does the better.”

“You can help him.”

“Yeah, but does he want my help?”


	4. Chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meet some of Derek's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos.

Stiles sighed and sat down on the very comfortable bed. After Lydia ripped him a new one about his attitude towards Derek, she had finished helping him unpack and had left. He knew that Lydia was right, he had acted like a jerk. He realised that he couldn’t live at Scott’s apartment any longer, he needed an apartment that was accommodated to his needs. But he wouldn’t stay here for long, he would get his own place as soon as possible.

He slowly made his way back down and saw Derek sitting on the couch reading a book and wearing glasses.

“Did you get settled in? You like the room?” Derek asked him without looking up.

“Uhm, yeah.” Actually the room was awesome and had a private bathroom with a jacuzzi. It was fucking amazing.

“Good.” Derek checked his watch. “I’ll have to pick up Kylin at my parents.” He put his book away and lowered himself down to the floor and hand walked over to his wheelchair. With one smooth move he pushed himself up and sat down into his chair. Putting on his jacket and gloves he turned to face Stiles. “When I’m back I’ll make dinner.” He wheeled towards the door, pushed a button next to it and the door opened. “I’ll see you later. Oh, and Duke doesn’t bite.” 

“Duke?” Stiles asked.

Duke barked twice and Stiles turned around, coming eye to eye with Derek’s dog. “Hi.” He stretched out his hand and slowly approached Duke. “Nice doggie.” 

Cocking his head, Duke sniffled Stiles hand and walked off. 

Stiles smirked. “That went well.” He made his way to the couch and sat down. Duke throated over to him and sat down, looking at him curiously.

“What?” Stiles smirked. 

Duke stood and walked over to his dog bed, laying down.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever dude.” He wondered why Derek wasn't angry at him, after what he had said to him.

He picked up the book Derek had been reading and saw that it was about Greek mythology. He stood again and moved towards the bookcase that dominated the room. With interest he read some of the book titles, they ranged from mythology, history, paranormal fiction, old renovated houses to other non fiction books, but also books about the rights for disabled people.

The large steel door opened and two young men, twins, walked in. They were greeted by Duke and they looked at Stiles. 

“You must be the new room mate. I’m Ethan and this is Aiden.” One of the twins introduced them. 

“I’m Stiles,” he introduced himself.

Aiden looked down at his legs. “What happened?” He asked, pointing at his missing one.

“Aiden,” Ethan hissed.

“What?”

“A car accident,” Stiles stated. “Someone hit a red light and reared into me from the side.”

“Wow man, that sucks. But you’re lucky, you’re alive.”

Stiles glared at him. “You call this being lucky! They cut my leg off!”

“Whoa, easy dude.” Aiden raised his arms in surrender and backed off.

“I will never be able to do the things I did before the accident.”

“Who told you that?” Derek wheeled into the loft, a very tired Kylin leaning against his chest. Duke walked over to them to greet his humans.

Ethan walked over to him and took the toddler into his arms. “Hey little one, had fun at grandma and grandpa?” He lifted Kylin’s shirt and blew a raspberry. The toddler squealed and Ethan did it again.

“No one, I just know it.” Stiles stated.

“So what did you do before the accident?” Aiden asked him.

“I loved to run, even competed.”

“And now you think you can’t do it anymore? You do know who Oscar Pistorius is right?”

Stiles smirked. “He too became an amputee at a very young age.”

“So you think people like us can do more because we are born this way or became an amputee when we were young?” Derek asked. “ You have to make some changes to your life, like in your case getting a prosthetic, but never think you can’t do what abled bodied people can do.”

“I think you should watch the paralympics.” Ethan deadpanned.

“Hell, Derek has no legs and takes care of a toddler. And he is going to tell you that it is the hardest job he ever did.” Aiden said.

“I couldn’t have done it with my family and friends help.” Derek stated. “I know it won’t be easy, but your life isn’t over.”

“Don’t think about the things you can’t do, think about the things you can do.” Ethan looked at Stiles. “We know Derek his whole life and till this day we are amazed about the things he can do.” He smiled when he saw that Kylin was asleep in his arms. “I think this little one needs his bed.” 

He looked at Derek who nodded. “You know where his bedroom is.”

Ethan walked towards one of the doors and disappeared into the room.

“You just don’t understand.” Stiles mumbled.

“What don’t I understand? The stares I‘ll get from people when I enter a room, a diner a store, on the street? The whispers from people who think that I’m not able to take care of my child? The pitiful looks?”

Stiles looked at him. “How do you deal with that?”

“Ignore them. One day show them and prove them wrong.”

“It’s hard, sometimes even my friends don’t know how to react.”

“But they stayed at your side on your good days and bad days right?”Stiles nodded. “Then you know that they are your real friends.”

“But...I’m,” Stiles sighed.

“You’re what?” Aiden pushed.

“I’m a freak!” Stiles shouted in anger, he turned around and walked away.

“You’re not,” Aiden called out after him.

“Aiden leave it, he is very angry right now.”

“Damn, I thought we were getting through to him.”

“He is stubborn, he will get there eventually. You guys staying for dinner?” Derek asked Aiden.

“What are you making?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Just some spaghetti.”

“You mean your very delicious spaghetti?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Derek wheeled towards the kitchen. 

Aiden who had followed him, sat down at the table. “You think he is going to be okay?”

“It will take time, but I know he will.”


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, glad you like the story.

Later that evening Stiles made his way down from his room and saw Derek doing pushups on the exercise mat. He watched for a while and his mouth went dry when he saw the muscles in his arms strain every time Derek pushed himself up. Finally Derek did a handstand and walked on his hands. Stiles turned around and was about to walk away when Derek’s voice stopped him.

“You’re okay?” Derek asked, lowering himself down onto the mat.

Stiles stood still and nodded. “Yeah.”

“There are some leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles mumbled. 

Derek made his way to his chair and lifted himself into it with ease. “For what?” He took of the brakes and wheeled over to Stiles.

“I shouldn’t have shouted at you guys.”

Derek moved his chair so he was facing Stiles. “You’re scared, I understand.”

“How can you understand what…?” Stiles hissed, but regretted a minute later. “Sorry, I did it again.”

“Get something to eat, I’m getting a shower.” Derek turned and moved towards his bedroom.

Stiles sighed and jumped a little when he felt something wet pushing against his leg. Looking down he saw Duke staring at him. “What?” The dog pushed against his leg and wagged his tail. “Whoa there buddy, you want me to fall down?”

“No, he is comforting you.” Derek had come back into the living room. “He is a service dog, he feels your anxiety, your stress, your fear, your anger.” Derek moved towards the table by the couch and grabbed his phone. He wheeled back to his bedroom and closed the door.

“I’m okay dude.” He made his way to the couch and sat down. Duke, who had followed him laid down and kept physical contact by laying his head on his foot. “So a service dog, hey?” He wondered why Derek would need one.

When he thought about service dogs, he thought about ex-soldiers who suffered from PTSD or severe disabled people in wheelchairs. He so needed to read up on it. But is that why Derek had one, cause he was in a wheelchair? But he seemed so comfortable and at ease with the fact that he used one. Did he ever wear prosthetics, or stubbies? He had read a lot about those things while recovering, he seen pictures where double above the knee amputees wore them, some had explained that they were more comfortable then prosthetics. But Derek’s stumps where very short, so maybe he never used them.

“You’re not hungry?” Derek hand walked into the living room and lifted himself up onto the couch. He was wearing a henley shirt and cut off sweatpants, his hair still damp from the shower.

“Do you use prosthetics?” Stiles asked.

“ Not anymore. I used them when I was younger, but they slowed me down. My parents never pushed me to use them. How about you, ever going to get one fitted?”

“I don’t know, it’s just…” Duke started to whine, feeling that Stiles got restless.

“It’ okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Stiles stomach started to growl. “Oops.” he snickered.

“You should really eat something.”

Stiles nodded but stayed seated looking at Derek, but the older man just raised his eyebrows and picked up the book sitting on the table. “If you think I’m going to serve you, think again. Food is in the fridge and you can figure out the microwave.”

Stiles snorted, grabbed his crutches and stood moving towards the kitchen. Derek looked up and smiled, he was not going to take it easy on him. He heard Stiles cursing when he dropped something. “You’re okay in there?” he called out.

“Bite me!” Stiles shouted, sounding frustrated.

Derek started to feel guilty, maybe he should go in there and help him. No he shouldn’t, if he could do it without legs, Stiles certainly could do it with one leg. A few minutes later he heard the ding from the microwave. He lowered himself to the ground and hand walked to the kitchen. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Stiles, who sat at the counter eating, glared at him. “Shut up,” he hissed.

“These are things you have to be able to do by yourself. Or do you want to depend on others for the rest of your life?”

“Well you are.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked confused.

“I have no idea why you need a service dog, but you are depending on him for something, right? Is it because of PTSD, anxiety, fear, anger, or do you need more help than you think? People see you as being very independent and all, but maybe you’re lying to your friends and are more messed up then you let on.” Stiles shoved his plaid away from him and stood.

“Why are you so angry at the world Stiles? Because of the cards you have been dealt? You think you are the only one who got it rough, who got problems, who ever lost a limb? I’ve seen people who lost all their limbs and never lost their courage, their spirit, their will to live. You have been through a life changing experience and now you have to deal with it.”

“Don’t you ever get angry? I mean the things I said to you and you stay so calm.”

“And what would that accomplish, me lashing out at you like you do to me or others? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Don’t get me wrong, I get angry, frustrated, scared,” when he saw Stiles surprised look he nodded. “Yes Stiles, even I get scared sometimes. You think it was easy for me when all of the sudden I had a son I did know nothing about? I was freaking out, I was terrified.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Derek nodded. “Where is his mother?”

“She is dead.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”

“It’s okay, we weren’t together anymore when she died. When Kylin came to me I was in a bad place so I had two choices, give him up or get help. So, Duke happened and yes I have PTSD. He keeps the nightmares at bay, he is a great help. Maybe you should consider getting one.”

Stiles smirked. “No thank you, a shrink is already trying to get me to talk.” 

“Morell?” Stiles looked surprised. “She is good, she really can help you.”

“Morell is your shrink?”

Derek nodded. “Mmhmm, she was for two years. As I said before, I was in a really bad place and she helped me a lot. Without her, Duke, friends and family I would have lost Kylin and maybe even my life.”

Stiles looked down, ashamed of what he had said before. “ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all the things I said before.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles stifled a yawn. “Why don’t we go to bed. I’m off early, but Erica will be here for Kylin.” He hand walked out of the kitchen, Duke following him. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Stiles mumbled.


End file.
